


Blocked Bonds 4

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 5





	Blocked Bonds 4

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

“Where.. am I?” Emu asked, sounding like a lost child.

Parad materialized in front of him. “Emu? Are you alright?”

Emu stared at him with wide, scared eyes, “Where did you come from?”

Parad looked at him closely, then swore as he noticed the head injury. He sighed, then gave Emu a smile. “Does it matter? I’m a friend. How’s your head?”

“It hurts..” Emu admitted.

“Can you stand?” 

Emu climbed out of the bed slowly then frowned, “Why am I so tall?”

Parad froze. “How old are you, Emu?”

“Eight.”

Parad’s heart stopped and he stumbled backwards into the entering Poppy’s arms.

“Good to see you up, Emu,” Poppy smiled before looking at Parad, “What’s wrong?”

He spun around and bent to whisper in her ear. “He thinks he’s  _ eight _ …”

“I’ll go get Hiiro..” Poppy exited. 

Soon the other doctor arrived raising an eyebrow. “Emu?”

“Hi.. Are you my doctor?” 

“Yes. I’m Dr. Kagami.”

Emu looked at Parad before looking back at Hiiro quietly.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Hiiro asked him.

Emu looked thoughtful, “There was a car.. Is that why my head hurts?”

Hiiro looked at Parad questioningly.

The bugster stared at Emu whitefaced. His body started trembling and he disappeared.

Emu stared at the space Parad had been in, “How does he do that?”

Hiiro sighed, “Why don’t you just lay down and rest? I’ll have Poppy come spend time with you.” 

Poppy soon returned and introduced herself, talking to Emu about video games.

Hiiro finally found Parad a while later, “Memory loss with head injuries isn’t completely uncommon. A lot of time it goes away on its own, though I can’t make any promises.”

Parad didn’t answer, his eyes distant. One hand idly clenched and unclenched around his jacket.

“He needs you. You know him better than the rest of us.” Hiiro said quietly.

“How much do you know about Emu’s past?” Parad’s voice was tight.

“I know he was in some sort of accident at one point. And that Kuroto infected him. But not much, honestly,” Hiiro admitted.

“Some sort of accident...one way to describe it.” The laugh was bitter. “He walked into traffic, Brave. Eight fucking years old and he wanted a restart. Curious as to why?” The Bugster’s eyes were angry as they met the doctor’s.

Hiiro looked surprised, “I didn’t know..”

“Are you curious?”

He sighed, “Kind of.”

“His father. The no good, rotten Cronus- spawned  _ fuck _ of one he had. Almost never home, when he was he treated Emu as invisible unless it was to beat him. Supported him in nothing. It’s how Emu got interested in video games in the first place. So he wouldn’t be lonely. Kuroto infected him, and with all the stress at home and school, Emu was close to breaking out. He walked into traffic, got hit and almost died. Kyotaro sensei saved him, gave him a handheld. A few months later, I appeared.”

Hiiro was quiet, “I didn’t know he went through all that.”

“I was his only friend. Then I was ripped away, he forgot I ever existed and we were apart for so long. Now it’s happening all over again..”

“I think he’ll get his memories back, but the bond you share with him is strong, he’ll be your friend even if he doesn’t get them back. Just give his brain some time to heal though.”

Parad shook his head. “He was terrified of me. Might as well be game over. Can’t play co-op with only one person.” He teleported away in despair.

Hiiro shook his head and headed down to check on Emu. Poppy looked panicked and he noticed Emu was gone.

“He ran away. I tried to catch him, but he was too fast..” Poppy admitted. “Where do you think he’ll go?”

Hiiro sighed, “I don’t know, but let’s get the whole team looking.”

Emu ran as fast as he could, ending up in a forest. He didn’t care that he had no idea where he was heading, he just ran until he couldn’t anymore. His head was pounding and he leaned against the tree clutching it tightly.

“Are you alright?” Parad spotted the shaking man, then went still and began backing up.

Emu looked up quickly, “Please don’t let them call my dad.. I don’t want him there..”

Parad swallowed slowly. “Don’t worry, they won’t. He won’t be coming. It’s alright.”

Emu nodded slowly and sat down. “You said you’re a friend?”

“Yeah.” Parad sat down, taking great care not to alarm him.

“I’ve never had a friend before...”

“You remind me of someone I used to know..” Parad said quietly.

“You like video games?”

“Quite a bit. The person I knew did too.”

“What happened to them?”

“We were separated. I found him again a few years ago, but he forgot all about me. So I got real lonely. Then I got angry and did some things I shouldn’t.”

“If he’s your friend, I don’t think he’d forget you on purpose. Friends care about each other, at least, that’s what I’ve been told.”

“You’re right. We ended up talking and it turned out he’d been in an accident, like you were and that’s why he forgot me. So we became friends again.”

“That’s nice,” Emu gave him a small smile before looking down, “Don’t tell anyone else, but mine wasn’t really an accident..”

“I won’t tell.” Parad held his pinky up. “I swear.”

Emu connected his pinky with Parad’s before asking, “Why do you want to be my friend? No one else does..”

“Well one reason is I hate to see people sad. The second is you are a lot like me. I don’t have parents, so the only thing that kept me going was my friend. You should always have at least one. So I want to be that to you.”

Emu nodded slowly, “I have a dad, but I don’t think he likes me much.”

“He sucks then.” Parad answered bluntly.

“Other than you, no one else has really liked me either... You’ll probably grow tired of me soon too..”

“Never. But you’ve met Poppy right?”

“Yeah..?”

“She’s friends with  _ everyone _ . And she never gets tired of people.”

“She seemed nice, but I was afraid they’d contact my dad.. Or that they’d yell if they found out what I’d done..”

“Neither of those will happen. Trust me. Brave just wants to eat his sweet rolls and Poppy just wants to play video games forever.”

“What’s your name?”

“Parad.” He gave Emu a small smile.

“Parad?” Emu looked thoughtful a moment before holding his head in pain again.

“Emu?” Parad watched worriedly, feeling helpless.

“What’s happening..?” Emu squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before his body went limp.

“Emu!” The bugster quickly grabbed and teleported him back to CR. “Poppy!”

“Where’d you find him?” Poppy asked quickly as she looked the doctor over. 

“Forest. We were talking, then he held his head and passed out.”

Hiiro entered the room and scanned Emu, “The swelling seems to be going down a bit which is a good sign. Let him rest and we’ll see how he is when he wakes up.”

Parad sighed, vanishing from the room.

Hours later, Emu began to stir. He finally opened his eyes and looked around the room. Upon finding it empty, he stood and left the room. He ended up in CR, looking around for his friends.

Poppy squealed as she saw him. “You’re awake!”

He rubbed his head slightly, “Did we get the bugster?”

“Yes.You don’t remember anything after that?”

He shook his head, “No?” 

She nodded slowly, then grinned. “Do you want to play games?”

“Maybe once my head stops hurting..” He looked around, “Where’s Parad?”

Her grin faltered.

Emu pulled out his phone and dialed his bugster’s number.

Parad looked at the screen, then tossed the phone aside. It clattered against the cement of the building’s floor as he leaned his head against the pillar. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Emu stared at the phone for a minute before looking up at Poppy, “Did something happen to him?”

“He got really depressed when you were hurt.” Poppy folded her hands and looked down.

“I’m going to go look for him,” Emu decided and started down the stairs.

He searched for hours, the sky growing dark and the temperature dropping. He shivered and wrapped his jacket around him tighter as he continued. Finally, he sat down on a bench, wishing he had brought pain medicine with him. “Parad.. Where are you?”

Parad lay on the concrete, shivering violently. He opened the bond simply to hear Emu’s heartbeat. Then he spoke softly.  _ “Sorry I didn’t keep you safe. But maybe it’s better you don’t remember everything I did to you. You got a restart. You deserve it. I hope you have a better life.” _

_ “Parad! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What are you talking about?” _

_ “Doesn’t...matter…” _

_ “Parad, please tell me where you are.” _

_ “Why?” _ The bugster’s voice was getting fainter.

_ “Because you’re my friend and I care about you. What happened? Did I do something wrong?” _

Parad felt tears on his cheeks.  _ “No. I did.” _

Emu followed their bond until he finally found Parad. He wrapped his arms around him gently, “Let’s get you home and warmed up.”

“Not worth..lousy friend..” Parad mumbled, his skin icy. 

“You’re a great friend.” Emu focused and absorbed Parad into him.  _ “You’ll be warmer in here.” _

The bugster didn’t respond, his heartbeat slow over the bond.

_ “Parad... Please stay with me. I need you.” _

_ “You..have friends now. You don’t need reminders of before..” _ The bugster sounded completely defeated.  _ “You deserve to forget, just like before. You were happy before I showed up again.” _

Emu had tears in his eyes,  _ “Parad? I’m happy I have you. I don’t know what you’re talking about but you are my best friend and I can’t live without you.” _

_ “Why? I hurt you. Tried to kill you for not remembering me..You shouldn’t want me as a friend..” _

_ “You made some mistakes, but those are in the past. I care about you more than anyone else.” _

_ “Tired..” _

_ “Stay with me.. Please.”  _ Emu begged.

Parad sent a burst of love tinged with sadness over the bond before his eyes closed.

_ “Parad?! Wake up.. Please wake up.. I need you.”  _ Emu cried.

Only silence answered him.

Emu let out a sob and sat down, shivering. He sat there numbly for a long while, checking occasionally to see if he’d get a response. Eventually, he closed his eyes and began drifting off, the cold shutting him down.

“Emu?” Poppy’s voice was quiet and worried.

“He’s not answering anymore...” Emu whispered, his eyes still closed.

“Emu, you need to open your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Because he needs you. Hiiro is worried.”

Emu slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus. “What?”

“Parad needs you. Hiiro is worried because he isn’t waking up.” Poppy repeated. “You’re in CR.”

“How’d I get here?” Emu sat up slowly.

“Kiriya found you at the abandoned building Graphite used during Chronicle. You were almost frozen, muttering Parad’s name. When you started warming up, you separated. But Parad isn’t responding to treatment.”

Emu nodded slowly and went to the room Parad was in. He sat down beside his bugster and took his hand gently. “Parad, I told you I need you. Please wake up..”

The door opened and Hiiro entered. He looked at Emu carefully, “Good to see you back to your normal self.”

“What happened?”

“Your head injury made you forget things. You thought you were eight again.”

Emu’s eyes went wide, “So I forgot about all of you... and that’s why he was upset..”

Hiiro nodded. “Last thing you remembered was your.. accident.”

Emu took a deep breath and looked back at Parad, “I’m sorry I forgot you. Now and before. You’re important to me and I never want to forget you again. With you in my life, I don’t want a restart.. I’m happy. But if you’re gone..”

Hiiro looked at him sadly before checking Parad over again. He silently slipped from the room and left Emu and Parad alone. 

“How is he? Is he awake?” Poppy asked.

Hiiro shook his head at her. “I’m hoping that Emu can help him, but so far it isn’t working.”

Her face fell and she looked at the door sadly.

Hours passed with no sign of Parad waking up. He lay completely still, only his breathing revealing he was still alive.

“I’m sorry, Parad.” Emu said quietly. “It’s my fault you’re here. It’s my fault you exist, really, and all the pain I’ve caused you since. I should have just died that day and you’d never have become real. You wouldn’t have to go through the pain I’ve put you through..” He took a deep breath before standing, “I can’t ever make it up to you, but there is something I can do to make things right.” He headed to the door.

“You were my first friend..”

“And you were mine. But I forgot that, twice, and hurt you.”

“Not like you did it deliberately. And I still would have become real. Don’t you remember the bugster raising game? Dan Masamune was infected with me too. I would have become a full monster if you hadn’t birthed me..” Parad’s eyes were glittering with tears. “You saved me, Emu. But you got the restart you wanted. You could have been free of me and your dad. You would be happier.”

“I’m happy with you. With how things turned out.”

Parad burst into tears, covering his head with the blanket.

Emu wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I’m sorry..sorry..I hurt you  _ again _ .”

“Shh, it’s alright. Just relax.”

“Don’t leave..”

“I’m staying right here, don’t worry.”

Parad sleepily clasped hands with Emu before he let sleep take him.

_ A few months later _

“Excuse me, is this where Hojo Emu works?”

“His office is on floor 5.”

“Thank you.” 

Hiiro was headed down the hall when he saw a man walking toward him. He raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Hojo Emu. Is he here?”

“His office is right down there,” Hiiro directed. He walked off, slightly wondering why someone without kids with them was going to Emu’s office.

The man knocked sharply on the door, looking aggravated.

“Come in!” Emu yelled. He was at his desk looking through files.

“Too good to answer the door?” The man entered with a disgusted expression.

Emu froze when he heard the voice. He looked up to confirm it was who he thought. Finally he got out, “What are you doing here?”

“That’s some greeting.” The man rolled his eyes. “I wanted to see my big shot son.”

“I haven’t seen you in years.. why now?”

“Maybe I missed you. Does it really matter? I have reservations, so let’s go.”

Emu glanced at the clock and nodded, “Alright, I have an hour.”

The man nodded, opening the door.

Emu followed him quietly, trying to keep his breathing calm.

They grabbed a taxi, pulling up to a restaurant nearby. The man got them led to seats near the kitchen. “Saw you on tv.” 

“Oh, one of our press conferences?”

“Yeah. You looked confident. Surprised me.”

“Well, I do know what I’m talking about when it comes to CR so it comes easier.”

The man snorted. “You finally gave up those stupid video games. Good thing too. You’d never have gotten anywhere.”

Emu sighed and stayed quiet.

The man smirked. “No smart reply? Or did you remember who you were speaking to?”

Emu ignored the question, asking his own, “So what have you been up to?”

“Research. Nothing you’d understand.” The man pushed a bottled water toward him.

Emu sighed and took a sip.

“Drink up. Being a doctor is thirsty work.”

Emu drank, just so he wouldn’t argue with his father. Soon though, he began feeling dizzy.

“You don’t look well. Let me get a taxi.” His father rose and disappeared.

Emu got worse and he began to panic.  _ “Parad? I think I’m in trouble..” _

_ “Where are you?” _

Emu named the restaurant.

_ “I’ll be right there.” _

His father returned, lifting Emu to his feet. “Taxi’s waiting.”

“I’ll be okay..” Emu said quietly.

“You’ll come along because I said so.”

“I’m an adult you know,” Emu argued but swayed.

His father didn’t respond, forcing him into the taxi. He climbed in beside him, then the driver pulled into traffic.

Emu struggled to keep his eyes open, eventually passing out.

Parad tried to reign in his panic as he searched the restaurant once again. Emu  _ had _ been here, but now was gone. He closed his eyes, discovering a faint reading several miles away. He focused and disappeared. He rematerialized in a warehouse. With a frown, he started forward, then cried out as a dart embedded itself in his neck. He swayed, then toppled to the floor.

Emu’s father stood above the unconscious bugster with a smirk.

Emu woke slowly until he remembered what happened then he bolted upright.

“Awake now?” His father asked with a sneer.

“What’s happening?”

“Mr big shot can’t figure it out?”

Emu stayed quiet.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. You’re being punished. Along with those running that fancy group you work for.”

“Do what you want to me but leave them alone!”

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt them. Merely remove their golden boy. They’ll forget about you after enough time passes. Just like everyone else. Like that disease masquerading as human.”

“What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ that little asshole who lived in your room. He forgot all about you after you won that game tournament. He moved on. Bet he didn’t even miss you.”

“He’s my friend!”

“You don’t have friends! Who would want to be friends with a clumsy idiot like you?”

He went silent, looking around the cell he was in.

“Saw him on the news too. He acted all sweet, but we know differently, don’t we? And when you disappear, he’ll just shrug and go back to wherever he came from. And he won’t even think about you.”

Emu shook his head rapidly.

“Don’t believe me?” His father removed an audio recorder and turned it on.

“I don’t care. You can keep him. I don’t need him. I have a body. Why would I need anything from him anymore?” Parad’s voice spoke dismissively.

Emu’s eyes filled with tears and he sat back, leaning against the wall.

His father laughed. “Told you you don’t have friends. Now excuse me.” He walked out, closing the cell behind him before disappearing.

Parad cursed again as he tried to get free. His head throbbed from whatever he’d been drugged with and he couldn’t feel Emu. The second item worried him more. He went still as the door opened and one of his nightmares entered.

“You bastard… where is Emu?”

“Still no respect. Well, now we have all the time we want to teach you.” Emu’s father picked up a baseball bat.

Emu was still against the wall, his eyes closed.

“Wake up.” The door opened and his father entered, wiping his red stained hands on a cloth.

Emu opened his eyes but kept them averted.

“You remember. Good. Stand up and grab your ankles.” He removed his belt and folded it.

Emu did as instructed.

The belt cracked sharply against his pants, the sound loud.

Emu struggled not to let out a cry.

His father continued for several minutes, then retreated. “You’re better than you were growing up. But I’m not done yet. Straighten up.”

Emu stood straight, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

“Still a crybaby.” His father punched him, first in the jaw, then the stomach. He slammed another fist into Emu’s eye with a sadistic smile.

Emu whimpered slightly as he struggled to stay up straight.

One final punch later and his father went out and slammed the door shut. “Sleep well.”

Emu laid down, almost every part of him in pain. His eye was beginning to swell up and he knew by morning he wouldn’t be able to see out of it. He struggled not to throw up, his stomach aching from the beating. Finally, he managed to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Water splashed his face. “Rise and shine!”

Emu let out a groan and sat up.

His father dropped the pail, pulling a newspaper from his jacket. He opened it with a chuckle, showing him the headline.

**_Ex Aid doctor fired for incompetence_ **

“So much for friendship, right?”

Emu looked down and tried not to sob.

“You’re alone. You always have been. You always will be.” His father smirked before frowning at a spot of red on his shirt.

“You don’t want me. Why don’t you just end it so you don’t have to deal with me anymore?” Emu whispered.

“But this is fun. Even better than when you were growing up. Especially with that freak out of the picture.”

Emu prayed that the next time he was beaten, he’d be hit wrong and die fast.

There were the sounds of shouting outside the door. His father froze, his face becoming alarmed.

Emu looked up at the noises for a moment before resting his head back down. No one was coming for him, so why did he care about the shouting?

“Emu?” A hand gently touched one cheek. “Can you look at me?”

Emu looked up, so lost in his thoughts he was expecting to get hit again.

Poppy tried not to cry, merely giving him a small smile. “I’m glad we found you.”

“Why are you here? You wanted in on the fun too?” Emu said quietly, looking away.

“Intern! You take that back. If you make Poppy cry…” Hiiro said sharply.

Emu went silent, staring at the floor.

“It’s alright. Can you walk?” Poppy wrapped an arm around Emu’s waist.

Emu began walking, letting Poppy lead him.

Hiiro followed, Lazer meeting them outside the cell. The coroner shook his head at them, his hands bloodstained.

Poppy made a strangled noise, her hand tightening around Emu.

Emu was numb, not feeling any of the physical pain anymore, too wrapped up in his mind. He stood there, his uninjured eye unfocused.

“Poppy, I’ll take Ace. Can you take-?” Kiriya’s jaw clenched.

Poppy nodded, releasing her hold on Emu.

Emu swayed slightly before beginning to walk forward. He didn’t care where he was going, just that he was moving.

Another door stood ajar in front of him.

He looked at it before walking through.

There was a cry from behind as he stepped in something that squelched under his shoes.

Emu looked around in confusion.

Blood was everywhere. Under his feet, on the walls, and dripping off a metal table in the center of the room.

He looked around for the source, freezing a moment when he spotted it.

Parad, or what was left of him lay bound to the table. 

So he did still have a friend.. but because of him, that friend was gone. He really was alone.. 

He turned and rushed out of the room and past the others.

“Emu!” Poppy called after him.

Emu continued to run until he came to an intersection. A thought crossed his mind a moment before beginning to walk forward.

Somebody tackled him, knocking him back onto the sidewalk.

“Let go!” Emu fought weakly.

“Not a chance, Ace. You’re needed. Now do I have to drag you back?” Kiriya grabbed his chin. “He won’t survive without you.”

“No one needs me,” Emu said quietly.

“Look at me! Are you his other half or not?”

Emu nodded slowly.

“Then save him. Keep him alive until we can get to CR.”

Emu nodded once again and stood.

“Come on.” Kiriya led him back to the room where Poppy was running her hand through Parad’s curls.

“Parad? Emu’s right here.” The nurse gave Emu a tight smile, then moved to Hiiro’s side.

“E-Emu? Are..you alright?” Parad’s voice was barely audible.

“Not really.. but I’m going to help you, okay?”

“I failed you...you should go..”

“I failed you.. I shouldn’t have called you to come get me. I shouldn’t have listened to him.. it’s just so hard not to. I should have been stronger against him, but because I wasn’t you’re hurt. I’m going to help pay you back,” Emu said softly before absorbing Parad. Pain spiked through him from the bond and he struggled to stay on his feet.

“Poppy, get them out of here.” Hiiro ordered.

Poppy nodded, grabbing Emu and teleporting.

Emu focused on Parad, trying to send all his energy into healing the bugster. He felt Parad’s pain and it took everything in him to not collapse. 

He grew weaker as he slowly healed the other man, but he didn’t care. All he was good for was protecting Parad. He wasn’t important, just the host of a virus. The least he could do was be a good host. Parad would survive without him, he had other friends, but Emu had nothing but Parad, and after not being able to protect him, he knew he didn’t deserve Parad either. 

_ “Emu! Stop that right now!” _ Parad said sharply.  _ “Don’t you dare think that! I’m the one who doesn’t deserve any of this..” _

_ “But..”  _ Emu tried to think of words to argue but couldn’t focus well through the pain.

Parad forced himself out of the merging, fighting for breath as he materialized. When he’d somewhat recovered, he pushed himself up and grabbed Emu’s shirt. “You idiot! You’re a doctor! You’re not just a host! You’re needed…” He coughed and tried to focus. “You have friends..patients who care about you.” 

Parad gave a sad smile. “I’m envious..aside from you and Poppy I don’t have friends.. If I die, no one will care much..”

Emu stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head, “Hiiro, Nico, Taiga, they all care about you too. And I can’t live without you..” He looked down, “He played a recording.. I thought you left me...”

“Cronus-spawned fuck!” Parad fought the urge to rage. “So that’s why he had that...I will  _ never _ leave you of my own volition.  **_Never_ ** . He was asking me questions...why I was still here, stuff like that. I had no idea he would use it to hurt you…” Parad let Emu go, wiping his eyes. “ _ This _ is why I shouldn’t be here..all I do is hurt you.” 

Then the bugster laughed bitterly. “Nico just wants to kick my ass. Taiga no doubt would like to shoot me still. Hiiro barely tolerates me. Kiriya barely acknowledges me. None of them consider me friends.”

Emu wrapped his arms around Parad, clutching him tightly, just whispering, “You belong here, even if you don’t see it. Don’t leave me..”

Parad closed his eyes, relaxing in the embrace. He sent a burst of affection through the bond. A sudden wave of pain washed over him and he clutched at Emu as he fought a scream. His heart raced and he convulsed in Emu’s arms.

Emu held him tight, his own pain making him tremble. He tried to move Parad to the couch but they collapsed as he lost consciousness.

“Emu…” Parad whispered before going limp.

Emu’s mind was foggy as he woke. He tried to look around, spotting a bed beside him with Parad. He stared at the bugster for a while, his mind still struggling.

Poppy was sitting beside Parad, humming softly as she ran one hand through the bugster’s hair. The other hand was gently wiping cool water over his flushed face. She glanced up, not seeming surprised at Emu being awake. “How are you feeling?”

Emu nodded, “A little better..” He looked down, “I’m sorry for what I said to you..”

She shook her head. “You were hurting. We saw that fake newspaper and heard the recording..I can’t believe he was so mean..”

“He’s always been like that.. I’m used to it.”

She looked sad. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to go through that. You should have had a good dad.” She looked down at Parad to avoid Emu’s gaze.

“It’s alright,” Emu said quietly.

“No, it’s not, Ace.”

Emu looked up at the speaker but stayed silent.

“Let’s walk, Ace.”

Emu pushed himself up, swaying slightly before steadying out.

Kiriya put an arm around his shoulders as they left the room.

“How are you doing? And don’t say fine, Ace. I don’t have to have a mental bond with you to know that ain’t true.”

“Sore. Confused.” Emu said quietly.

“At what?” The examiner stopped and stared at him.

He looked down, “I don’t understand why any of you care about me. I grew up with no friends, being told I was worthless.. I guess I spent so long like that, it’s hard to understand anything else.”

Kiriya raised his chin. “I can’t imagine a life like that. But I can tell you why we care. It’s because you cared first. You came and brought a light to CR, to us. Reminded us why we do what we do. That medicine isn’t just something you do, but something you feel.” He shrugged. “Now I know I deal with the dead, not the living like you do. But you had faith in me when no one else did. I don’t want to lose another friend.”

Emu stared at him quietly, “Thank you, I guess, for saving me.. It’s not the first time I’ve tried that..”

Kiriya sighed. “Ace, you’re not alone anymore. Remember that. We’ll always come for you. You’re stuck with us forever.”

Emu gave him a small smile in response.

“That’s what I wanted to see.” Kiriya grinned for a moment, then sobered. “You’ll never have to worry about that asshole ever again.” His eyes were dark.

“What happened to him? I was too out of it..”

“Game over.” Kiriya answered quietly.

Emu nodded slowly, “That’s probably for the best.”

“How’s the runt?” Kiriya forced the question out.

“Parad? He was hurt pretty badly.. I think he’s doing a bit better though.”

“Good to hear.” Kiriya tried to make his voice light, but failed. His eyes were angry, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Are  _ you _ alright?”

Kiriya shook his head. “When I saw you.. All I could think of was  _ my _ first friend. And the fact I couldn’t save him. Then we found… and all I saw was red.”

“I’m sorry. What was your friend like?”

“Funny. Smarter than me. More popular too. He liked bad manga and sweets.” Kiriya’s fists unclenched as he got a soft smile. “He always pestered me to stop lying to girls. You actually remind me a lot of him.”

“Wish I could have met him.”

“Me too.” Kiriya looped an arm around Emu again. “Ready to go back?”

“Yeah,” Emu headed back toward his room. 

Poppy was standing outside. She quickly wiped her eyes as they approached. 

“Poppy?”

“Emu. Kiriya. You had a nice walk?” 

Emu nodded slowly.

Poppy gave him a fake smile. “Parad’s awake. He wanted you.”

Emu quickly went into the room.

Parad was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes unmoving.

“Parad?”

“Emu! Are you alright?” The brown eyes focused on him quickly.

“I’m doing a bit better. You?”

The bugster averted his eyes, then asked “He didn’t hurt anyone else did he?”

“Do you mean Dad? I don’t think so?” Emu moved to Parad’s side and sat down.

“That’s good.” The bugster sighed. “I should have protected you better. Like I did before.”

“It’s not your fault, so please don’t blame yourself.”

Parad snorted. “Hard not to.”

“If I’m not allowed to blame myself, you aren’t either.”

The bugster tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. The machines around the bed began beeping incessantly as Parad arched his back and gasped in agony.

“Let me heal you,” Emu offered worriedly, putting a hand on Parad gently.

“I don’t think you can… he injected me with something..” Parad got out between clenched teeth. “Said he’d researched us Bugsters and knew how to get rid of us without fighting…”

Emu frowned, “I’m going back to check things out.. Just try to stay conscious. I’m coming back for you.”

Parad gave him a weak grin. “Not a doubt in my mind.”

Emu quickly rushed out of the room, heading for the place they’d been found. He searched through everything finding paperwork and a few different syringes. He took the one he found was an antidote and rushed back to the hospital. He entered the room, looking Parad over worriedly.

His bugster was unconscious, his skin pale and clammy. His faint breathing was interrupted by repeated convulsions. One hand was almost completely invisible.

Emu injected the medicine and watched.

Parad’s hand began to regain it’s visibility as his breathing strengthened. The convulsions slowed, then stopped.

Emu sat down beside him, relieved that it worked.

“Emu..”

“Parad, just relax, okay?”

He nodded, then reached for Emu’s hand. “Don’t leave…”

Emu gave him a small smile, “Alright. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Parad drifted off, his hand still around his human’s.


End file.
